Fairytale Dreams
by Jean Cooper
Summary: Alright. I'll take the request. She'll have written the most original fairy tale when I get done with her," I said, stroking my chin as I tried to decide the best way to go about it. How to inspire and deter from writer's block?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again. Sorry to spam you guys with these new sporadically updated ficlets. This is my attempt at a parody, as well as a fantasy/humor fic. You'll get the idea by the next chapter of what is going on. So as I once said, here is my long Mary Fic that I said I would one day begin. And as always here is my promise to see each fic through to the end, no matter how long it takes *sweatdrop***

**I own nothing to the rights of HM**

**

* * *

  
**

"I beg your pardon?" The voice was laced with irritation, an emotion the woman hid as well as she could, blowing a strand of her sea green hair from her face.

"I'm simply saying," I drawled out, fingers running through my massive dirty blond locks as my bright violet eyes clashed with the emerald green ones of my companion. "That I don't think its as complicated to help mortals as you claim it is."

"What would you know about it? All you ever do is dabble in mischief and make them miserable," she huffed, her toes kicking at the abyss of water beneath her, causing the liquid to ripple as she hovered over it. I shrugged and ran my fingers over the tip of my broom stick thoughtfully.

"And I'm sure its just tedious hiding in your underwater home waiting for them to toss you offerings in exchange for making the crops bloom, or a few love request here and there." I waved my hand about as if I was waving off a nuisance and smirked at the fuming immortal before me. "Now causing mayhem and trouble, that is real work. Making sure the pieces fall one right after another so it seems like the entire world is against someone, that is a true art."

"Oh I'm sure it is. Tossing poison at helpless animals and causing those dreadful toadstools to grow. Making the thunder and lightening that clash against the canvas I've tried so hard to create," she rambled on, and I simple smiled at her sweetly. It had always been fun for me to get the woman riled up.

"So what. We're both artists in our own way, with different perspectives. You can candy coat it and make it as bright as you want. I simply come and give them a cold dose of reality."

We both snapped our heads at the sound of feet carefully walking up the path. I cursed when Harvest grabbed my hand, dragging me down into the deep depths of her pool evidently forgetting the fact that unlike her I was quite partial to oxygen.

Granted I was able to hold my breath for a while, but it still was very painful on my lungs.

There was a plop from above, and suddenly I could very distinctly hear the sound of a young woman talking. She sounded almost as if she was in pain.

"Please accept this o-offering. It is one of my favorites...and...please help me find the inspiration to write a decent fairy tale."

I blinked as the item finally descended in the pond, and I wrinkled my nose at the sight of the book. Who just throws books away? And after a few moments I was dragged back to surface, tossed roughly to the shore as I sputtered and spit the vile pond water from my mouth and tried to catch my breath.

"You could have at least give me some warning. Or you could have just let me fly up higher where she couldn't have seen me," I muttered angrily as I wrung my hair out.

"Yes yes," Harvest murmured, her hands clutching the wet book thoughtfully. She smirked some and glanced at me. "We're in luck my dear. It seems that this request...can be one you can try to fulfill. Darling Mary is an aspiring author with little self esteem, and a rather large case of writer's block."

I blinked at Harvest and shrugged, snapping my fingers and smirking at my now dry appearance. "And why should I help her?"

"Well if its to difficult for you to do," she drawled, turning her back on me. "I suppose I'll do it." I narrowed my eyes, knowing I was being baited, and yet unable to pass it up. This was my chance to prove that her job was cushy and that she complained over nothing.

"Alright. I'll take the request. She'll have written the most original fairy tale when I get done with her," I said, stroking my chin as I tried to decide the best way to go about it. How to inspire and deter from writer's block?

And as with all my idea's there was a brilliant explosion in my mind, and if I had been in front of a mirror I'm sure my eyes were sparkling with mischief. Mischief making and helping others.

After all...what better way to do Harvest's job and my own at the same time. Oh the woes of being such a brilliant trouble maker.

First thing first, I needed to speak to the young woman. Get her idea's and of course…a general idea on what, or rather who I had to work with.

It would be a very entertaining thing, to help this woman, and at the same time enchant a town or two.


	2. Chapter 2

I ripped the paper from the notebook, crumbling and tossing it towards the trashcan. It bounced off the full disposal unit and rolled on the floor a few feet before stopping. I rubbed my temples for several moments before my shaking hand picked up the pen again, pressing it to the paper as I took a deep breath.

_Once upon a time…_

Why was this giving me such a hard time? What was causing me to be so creatively obstructed?

_In a land far far away…_

"A good start I see. The most remembered fairy tales begin that way," a husky voice said from directly behind me. I jumped, the pen sliding across the paper and marring the paper with black ink. I turned to confront the person who had snuck into my library after hours, only to blink at empty space.

"Of course it helps to have a good plot to go behind those lines…"

I spun around again to once again find empty space. I felt my hair stand on end, a sudden feeling of dread filling the pit of my stomach. I was either going crazy or something very much not normal was happening right now.

"So what is the plan? A damsel in distress? A prince? A knight? A witch- of course all the best stories have witches you know," I looked frantically for the source of the voice before feeling a tap on my head. "Up here sweet heart," the voice giggled, and I fell to my knees when I looked up to see a woman cloaked in black, her dirty blond hair defying gravity as she pretty much stood on the ceiling.

"W-who are you?" I stammered out, watching as she snapped her fingers, disappearing and reappearing directly in front of me. "And…how did you…oh. I get it. I must be dreaming," I said, placing my hand over my wildly beating heart.

"Don't be ridiculous. I haven't put you to sleep yet. And I'm very much real," the woman drawled out, flicking her wrist and smirking when for some Goddess only knows reason purple sparkles popped from her fingertips. "I'm the Witch Princess. You're Mary, the aspiring author who needs divine inspiration to write your fairy tale. And I'm what the divine sent. Take me or leave me," she said cheerfully, a smirk growing on her face as she sat on my desk, crossing her legs and watching me.

"Y-you can help me?" The woman nodded, her bright purple eyes twinkling as she held my gaze. "H-how?" I finally squeaked out, jumping when she flicked both her wrists, smoke poofing out around her.

"I thought you would never ask," she laughed, and I blinked through the purple smoke, feeling suddenly light headed. I shook my head, hands coming up to rub my temples again.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, feeling very tired and suddenly more sure that this in fact had to be a dream. Women didn't randomly appear on the ceiling and shoot sparks and smokes out of their fingertips.

"Learning about you," A voice replied quietly, sounding like it was coming from inside my mind. I shook my head once again and inwardly laughed at the idea.

"Why…would you need, or even want to do that?" I asked, and I heard a loud playful laugh echoing around me.

"Haven't you ever heard that writer's advice- write what you know? I'm trying to figure out the best way to help you become inspired, by using what…and who you know. Now…who would be the male lead?"

I flushed at the question and heard the woman tsking. She sat in front of me, shaking her head as she wagged her finger in my face. "Shame shame. That is no place to be conflicted on in the plot. But I guess…it would be alright to have a few male leads. Only one can be triumphant in the end."

"I have no idea what you are trying to do, but I think," I began warily, adjusting my glasses and suddenly feeling uneasy. "that it might be best for me to respectfully decline your offer."

"I've already accepted the offering. You can't decline me. Now…let's see. You'll need eyes to see the outside world, and the dreams of your helpers…"

"My helpers?" I repeated dumbly, stumbling back when a large cauldron suddenly appeared in the middle of the library, complete with a low burning fire. "What are you doing?" I shouted out, running towards her and grabbing her arm. "You can't have that in here! The library will burn to the ground!"

"Relax Mary. Nothing will happen. As long as this takes, as long as I am here helping you nothing will happen. You won't lose one second of your time, and your helpers won't either. Time…is officially stopped until you get your fairy tale written.

"Time is stopped?" I repeated, shaking my head and finally determining that this was indeed a very odd dream I was having, and vaguely wondering if the food Sasha had brought over earlier in the day was prepared by Karen. "And what helpers are you talking about?"

"Come look," she said gently, pointing into the dark cauldron. I cautiously approached it, peering over the edge and gasping as I saw that appeared to be a reflection. But instead of my own, it was like I was looking down a hole.

"That…that is all of Mineral Town! And…part of Forget- Me-Not-Valley," I nearly shouted, seeing several all too familiar confused faces. "What have you done to them?" The Witch Princess had the bravado to look offended at my question.

"Nothing. They're all safe at home, sleeping in their beds. I simply borrowed their subconscious selves. They're completely safe. Just think of it…as watching a movie.

"B-But why would you do this to them?" I asked irritably, becoming tired of these off the walls and totally unbelievable explanations.

"They're here to help you if you get stuck. You'll find out what I mean," she snapped back, obviously becoming equally irritated with my questions. "Now chop chop. Get to writing, otherwise they'll be like this for a very long time."

"What do you mean 'they'll be like this for a very long time?'" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at the woman. She scratched under her chin for a moment and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well…the way the spell works is that they are enchanted for the purpose of characters. When you cast them in your story, they disappear from inside the cauldron and become part of your story. When you get stuck, I have several stories to read to you to inspire you, and…" I didn't like the way her lips twitched into a large mischievous grin as she explained everything. "…of course they will also be cast in that small bit of inspiration. Sadly though many of them are not as well read as you, and as such I'm afraid your inspiration is limited to a very disneyesk version of the fairy tales I plan to use to inspire you."

I blinked at her several times before feeling my shoulders slump. "This doesn't help with my writer's block at all. As a matter of fact the pressure just makes it ten times worse," I muttered bitterly. I stared into the cauldron, narrowing my eyes at the sight of my friends and the other towns' people.

I took a deep calming breath in attempt to tone down my frazzled nerves as I comprehended what I had to do to end would be under the Witch Princess's spell until I accomplished a complete fairy tale. I suppose I would have to try hard, if not for my sake, then for theirs.

So with a shaking hand I took the pen, taking a deep breath and reading the line I had written just a while ago.

_Once upon a time in a land far far away…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys! Updated this, heading out to work on MEMF so I can try it today too. The fun stuff is about to start here. The next chapter will no doubt be in 3rd person, then at the conclusion of the story shift back to the WP. I'll see what flows best and all. Hope its not to confusing and you guys are excited about it continuing.**

**

* * *

**

What the hell was going on?

That seemed to be the summary of most people's expressions and words as they looked around in the dark abyss we were all contained in. There wasn't anything here- no up, down, sides…its was like we were floating- or better yet when you watch those old weird cartoons were the characters end up on that white background where they can't tell anything.

A plane of nonexistence. Only we were all in our damn pajamas.

"Jack?" I turned my head at the gruff voice that said my name, eyes narrowing on the blacksmith apprentice. But what made my gaze soften was the petite tiny little blond that trailed behind him, looking around worriedly while tugging her large tshirt down.

Claire was a shy little thing. It was amazing she even found the courage to talk to Gray with his rough way of handling people. But he seemed to be the guy she knew would protect her. And with all these people she didn't know around, it was no wonder she was so nervous.

Forget-Me-Not-Valley and Mineral Town were in this place, and Claire hadn't ever come to the valley, so she had no idea who was who. And I'm sure Rock winking at her and making kissing faces damn sure didn't help her feel any better about being here in her overly large tshirt. But At least she hadn't slept in a little sexy number like Muffy. Luckily for her Marlin had offered her his tshirt to cover up.

So what was going on, and why were we all here in out pjs?

"I-Is this a dream?" Claire's tiny voice asked, and I shrugged. But when I heard an all to familiar laugh- a cackle actually, I rolled my eyes, groaning in response.

"No. It's that damn witch," I snapped, glaring upwards and knowing the woman could see me. "Well, Witch, were are you? Come on and tell us what we got to do to get out of this," I growled, knowing that it was possible a spell gone wrong, or way to right.

It was always that way with the bumbling magical being- too much Kazam and not enough Alla or whatever.

"It doesn't much depend on you per say," he voice echoed earliy around us, almost as if we were in a cave. But when a light seemed to appear- a floating flame, I was able to realize exactly where we were.

"You put us in your damn cauldron?" I yelled, seeing everyone look around and gasp as they also realized it.

"No…you're all still in your beds," her voice quit echoing as there was a loud crackling sound and a crap load of purple smoke. "Physically" she whispered with a smirk as she appeared. "But I borrowed your subconsiousnesses to help a poor soul in need. And until I've accomplished that- and proven to the Harvest Goddess that I can do a better job at that than her, you'll all be in here."

"Who is it you're supposed to be helping"

"_Once upon a time, in a land far far away,"_

I stiffened at the sound of the small voice that echoed in the space, knowing it all too well.

"_There was an old king,"_ at the words everyone gasped as Barley disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So how it works," the witch began with a giggle, "Is that when she casts you in her story, that is the character you'll play. If she gets writer block, I help her out by telling my version of another story," she said sternly, eyes narrowing. "And I'll cast who I see fit in each one I tell."

"So its like a play?" Muffy asked, her eyes sparkling.

"You could say that- but…you do _become_ your character. You simply…are them."

"This is weird," Gray muttered, jerking his arm away from Claire. "What have you done to Ms. Mary?"

"Now that is a surprise for the hero, isn't it?" She laughed, tossing her head back as she did so. After a moment she composed herself and smirked between Gray and myself. "Now I don't know who that hero is yet…but…it will all come together in good time. After all- every story begins with the ending all ready in mind. It's the journey to there were all the interesting things happen."

The witch tsked and glared upwards in the cauldron, shaking her head and letting out a long sigh. "Writer's block already- this is going to be harder than I thought," She mused out loud, snapping her fingers as a book appeared in her hands. "This will be the fun part- where the lines of fantasy and reality blur, where one is no longer I, but she or he. Where you will help the young woman fulfill her dream."

I blinked as the roar of thunder filled the cauldron, making it deafening as wind blew and the witch's hair and robe blew wildly about her. Her bright ruby eyes glowed as she looked over us, and then she snapped her fingers, and I heard gasps and shouts as certain people disappeared, including the witch. The only thing left where she had stood was the book…

**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.**

"Who is missing?" I snapped, looking around as everyone tried to figure it out themselves.

"Karen, Rick, and Won," Popuri's worried voice chimed in, and I let out a long sigh, carefully opening the book, the bright light that pooled out of the pages blinding me as I managed to get it open.

**Once upon a time, long, long ago a king and queen ruled over a distant land….**


End file.
